Turning a Vampire
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: SISTER'S STORY Edward arrives at a school and believes that is is saving Bella. The main character, Rebecca, has read the series and is the only on who recognizes Edward. she has to make Edward see that Bella needs him so that Edward will return to Forks.
1. The New Hot Guy

**Okay new story from me! Just a few things you should know. One: this takes palce during New Moon and focuses on Edward and a new character. Two: This semi-before Eclispe published. And Three: The main character WILL not become girlfriend to Edward. She is only going to go as far as good/best friend. Trust me in this I am a big Bella/Edward supporter and so is my main character.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the wonderful characters of Stephanie Meyer's mind. Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen family and friends are not mine!**

* * *

I sat down in homeroom bored already with the new topic of the day: the arrival of a hot guy. The girls by now were drooling over him and the guys were jealous. I yawned. It was another rainy day on the east coast. The usual weather. Junior year was all that fascinating either. Around my neck was my normal necklace. I had some kind of old crest on it with a griffin creature and above it floated a hand and below three spades flowed on a banner. I had found it in a thrift shop years ago. It rang out to me so I bought it and wore it everyday since.

My best friend flopped down in the desk next to mine, "So?"

"So what?" I asked, though I knew what she meant.

"Have you seen this new guy, Rebecca? He is HAWT!" she smiled.

"No I have not, Anne," I yawned again, "I'm not interested in guys…"

"There is no way you can't be interested in him! Not after you see him at least!" Anne smirked at me, "I'd give him my number any day!"

"Well that's you and this is me," The bell sounded and I grabbed my stuff, "See you later…"

I really didn't care about this guy. Oh what was his name? Something with an 'E'? I continued down the hall when my necklace slipped off, which was odd because things didn't normally fall off unless I did something to it. It landed on the floor and was quickly kicked my other rushing students. I chased after it on my hands and knees but I couldn't reach it. Suddenly it bumped against a boot and stopped. A pale hand reached down and picked it up.

"Excuse me. That's mine…" I looked at the hand.

"Yours? Where did you get this crest?" A melodic male voice asked.

"A store. Now can I have it back?" I stuck out my hand.

He extended his hand out and I saw his wristband: it too, had the same crest as my necklace.

"Here you go…"

I looked up at his face," Thanks—" I saw his eyes. They were topaz! I stuttered, "E-Edward Cu-Cullen!"

He looked at me oddly. I didn't want him in my head. I didn't want him to know what I knew. I began to sing random songs in my head in a carefree manner. Edward looked at my strangely and then I walked away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I will try to update as fast as I type (which is sorta slow..) Thank you so much for reading!!**


	2. Vampire!

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I am so happy that this was so well accepted! Please keep reading and reviewing! XD**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day I wasn't thinking of Edward. I did my best to block him from my mind. However, I soon realized that blocking a mind-reading vampire from your mind is a big magnet! After school, I walked home, as I did not have my license yet.

I walked through the leaves and caught sight of a silver Volvo following my out of the corner of my eye. I smiled but never hinted that I knew he was there. It was already twilight and the sun was fading fast.

I entered my house, kissed my mother, and began dinner. My brown dog begged for table scraps but I denied him any. I peeked out of my kitchen window and saw a shadow skirt across the backyard. I giggled to myself and hummed the song, which was playing, in my head.

"In a merry mood today," my mother asked me.

"You could say that," I smiled.

"Was that new boy in school today? Is he cute as everyone says?" she asked. My mother was the town gossip.

"Yea I saw him… nothing special…" I giggled.

After dinner I went for a walk in the park. Night was my favorite time to wander the paths. I had on my sweatshirt because it was a little chilly. I walked into the center and sat on the bench under a light, "Edward? Are you there?"

He stepped out into the light, "How do you know me?"

"Oh don't worry about that… I don't want to spoil anything. Where's Bella?"

Edward tensed up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Bella Swan--"

"No about the spoilers," he said.

"Oh nothing," I smiled.

He was silent for a moment then began to speak again, "How do you know Bel-- her?"

"I know a lot of things," I came closer to him, put my lips next to his ears and whispered, "Vampire."

As if he hadn't been tense already, I made his hands curl into fists, "What!?"

"Well, that is what you are. Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone! I swear!" I promised.

"So you knew that I could read minds, so you blocked me," Edward figured.

"Yes, I didn't think it would make you curious… but obviously it did," I smiled nervously.

"How do you know about me?" Edward was still tense.

"Can't tell you, sorry. That is why I'm still blocking my mind," I said. I could tell that he didn't know what to make of me.

Edward grimaced at me and thought for a moment. It was silent for a moment.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I had to…" he said.

"So we're at New Moon…" I thought out loud.

"New Moon? What does that mean?" Edward eye's narrowed as if he was trying to get into my mind.

"Oh nothing to worry about… spoilers…" I grinned widely at him. I turned and began to walk away. He stood behind me quietly, "What?" I asked.

"I am interested in you. I want to find out as much about you as you know about me… Might take my mind off of Bella," he said.

"Rebecca," I responded.

"What?"

"My name. Rebecca," I continued to walk home, sensing he was there, alone in the dark. I looked out at him and smiled. I let one thing out of my mind: _I often leave my balcony door unlocked…_

I quickly ran to my room and leaned against the inside of the door. Edward wasn't there. I knew he wouldn't be. I didn't expect him at all. I wasn't planning on doing anything with Edward. He had Bella and that was how **I** wanted it to be. He was Bella's perfect match. I should tell him to go back. To return to Bella now! But I didn't want him to know how hurt Bella was. Not yet. It wasn't time for him to return. Based on the book he has a few months before he goes… to Volterra! And I couldn't stop any of it. Not that I didn't want to. I couldn't mess with the events of New Moon.

Then I remembered those books. I flew to my bookcase and grabbed Twilight and New Moon. I loved these books. I had thoughts of Edward and now he was actually here! I was just about the only person in town to have read them. There was no bookstore in town. I had brought them here when I moved. I knew there was a third one, Eclipse, out but I had no way of buying it. And I wasn't a person to steal it from the Internet.

I pulled up some of my loose floorboards in my room. I took the two books and stashed them under my floor. They were my favorite but I didn't need them. I was inside them. And now Edward had no way to find them.

I fell asleep shortly after. That was the first night that Edward floated into my dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Next Chapter up releatively soon! PleasE Review! They make me happy!**


	3. Bella's Seat

The next day I walked to school in my normal routine. I strolled across the parking lot to the front door. There was Edward leaning against his car watching me. I smiled, _Hi!_ I thought.

That morning I had devised a way so I didn't have to concentrate on blocking my mind. I was beginning to develop a headache. Instead I locked all of my Twilight information away in my mind.

I saw him a few times in the early classes. I waved and acted polite. I was polite but he was still cautious about the information I possessed.

At lunch, I saw him sitting alone at a table in back of the lunchroom. I walked by his table, _Can I sit here with you?_ He looked up and nodded. I sat down.

People watched me as I sat down. No one probably believed that I was really sitting with this handsome god. But I was!

I smiled at Edward, "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he looked at me, "So you're letting me into your head now? What are you hiding from me?" He was obviously speaking about my Twilight section.

"The spoilers. Trust me don't go in there," I looked at him seriously.

He could see I meant it and dropped it, "Fine."

"Okay I devised a plan! How about you buy half of my lunch instead of your whole. That way I eat it too and it isn't weird when you throw it out! Less suspicious!" I grinned.

"You've been planning that for a while, haven't you? You're rather smart," Edward chuckled.

"What brought you all the way to the east coast? Long way from Forks," I chewed some food.

"I needed time to think and relax. Here its not very sunny so I thought I'd clear my head here," he sighed.

"You love Bella so much you'd take yourself away to protect her. Are you going to go back at some point?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to destroy her life anymore than I already have," Edward said.

I sighed. If only he knew.

Soon lunch was over and I sped through the rest of the day. I never wanted to replace Bella. Neither now nor in the future. I'd only go as far a friends—okay maybe really good friends--- but that was a far as I would go. I needed to ease him back to Bella gently. To heal him before I sent him to Bella. It was strange watching my thoughts. I usually only had to watch my words. But if it meant protecting Edward I would do it diligently.

I walked out of school and hopped down the steps. Edward was waiting at his car, "Want a lift home?"

"Yeah!" I took the offer happily.

I slid into the passenger seat. It felt odd because I knew Bella had sat there just weeks prior. He leaned in and started the car.

"I know it's strange. I know a lot about you and we've only just met," I sympathized.

"That's an understatement," he smirked.

"Don't worry though I'm not a stupid lamb. I know when to stop," I smiled, "Don't worry last time I do that.

He looked at me strangely. I guess he didn't enjoy me flaunting my knowledge, "Better be," then he shifted the car into gear.

If people were surprised that I sat with him at lunch, then they were floored when I was seen getting into his car. As we rolled through the parking lot, people stared. I saw Anne with her gaping mouth opened wide.

Edward chuckled, "Anne, your best friend, wants to know 'since when are you interested in guys?'"

I went red, "I'm not interested in you. I'm just the only one who understands you…"

"Whoa, very defensive," he laughed.

I crossed my arms and smiled. I couldn't get mad at him. Stupid dazzlement! It felt natural being with him. Oddly natural. _Just friends,_ I reminded myself, "Are we friends?"

"We shouldn't be, but yes. And peculiarly, I trust you to keep the secret. My secret," then he looked at me and smiled, "Our secret."


	4. Homework Buddies

**ENJOY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

The next night I dreamt a frightening nightmare. It was dark. I couldn't see anything but could only hear what was happening:

"_Carlisle, can we save her?!" it was Edward's voice and he was frantic._

"_Its too late…" Carlisle sighed, "She didn't get to us in time…"_

"_What do you mean too late?" a fist slammed against something metal._

"_Rebecca, its too late for her, she's----"_

A cold breeze woke me up. I looked into the dark and saw Edward at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks for waking me from that dream," I panted.

"That was an odd dream. Have that often?" Edward puzzled.

"No that was the first time," I pulled my knees to my chest, "I don't want to die."

"Then it would be safer if I wasn't here."

"Yes it would be," this shocked a bit. I guess he was used to Bella's insistent attitude of not fearing him. I continued, "However, it would not be safe for you or Bella."

"Another one of your 'insights?'" he smirked.

"Is that what your calling them now? 'Insights?' But yes it is," I smiled.

My dog entered my room. He growled at Edward. He wasn't too keen on strangers, "Quiet, Jacob. He's good."

Edward laughed, "Jacob? Is his name really Jacob?"

"Yes, it's the perfect dog name, right?"

"Yes," he smiled. Yes I really did name my dog Jacob. After all they're both dogs!

"So where are you staying?" I asked.

"I rented an apartment on the outskirts of this town," Edward answered.

"So is that where you'll be tomorrow?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, that's where I'll be tomorrow," he smiled, "What are you planning on visiting?"

"Yes!"

The forecast for tomorrow was bright and shiny. No weather for a vampire. He was going to be 'sick' tomorrow from school.

I fell back asleep, cautious of my thoughts because he was there. I slept soundly the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning he wasn't there just as I expected. I opened the curtains and the sun shone into my face.

I walked to school alone, already missing Edward. I sat in homeroom and Anne sat down in the adjacent desk. She huffed, "I thought you weren't interested in guys!"

"I'm not…," I protested.

"Then why are you with Edward Cullen?"

"What? I'm not 'with him!'"

"Then why were you sitting with him at lunch and in his car?"

"We're just friends. There's nothing going on between us," I defended.

"Good. You had me frightened there. I was wondering where the real Rebecca went! I want to see if I could stand a chance with him," she pondered.

"We'll see," I smirked, _Wonder how that would turn out!_

"Where is he by the way?" Anne asked.

"H-He's sick today," I responded.

"Oh and you know?" Anne asked curiously.

"Yeah, he told me. I have to pick up a few books for him."

"I didn't think that anyone as strong and handsome as him could get sick," Anne was then lost in a daydream.

Before I went to Edward, I stopped by his locker. I easily manipulated the lock to open and grabbed any books he needed. I was being friendly, right? It didn't seem like too much, did it? Locks just always seemed to unlock for me.

I arrived at the building he was staying at. _Hello Edward I'm here,_ I thought as I walked into the front door. I walked into the building and a little boy skipped up to me, "Are you Rebe-cah-cah?"

"Yes," I smiled at him.

"A guy gave me twenty whole dollars to tell you he's in apartment 7B. Okay Rebe-cah-cah?" the boy hopped away hugging the twenty.

"Thanks," I giggled at the boy and went to the aprtment.

I entered and was greeted with, "Hello, Rebe-cah-cah," Edward chuckled.

"Hah hah, Edward. I got your homework," I lifted the bag containing his books.

"You didn't have to…"

"Too late, I did!" I smiled, "Needed an excuse to come here anyway. Now I need to do it. I don't have all night because I am only human and need sleep." I laughed as I pulled out some of my books.

"We can do it together then," Edward smiled.

_Doing homework with Edward Cullen. Weird, _I thought.

We did our homewok in less than an hour. Fastest time I ever achieved. Probably because I was doing it with a vampire.

"I'm not going back to Bella," Edward said.

I looked up, "What? Why?"

"I saw what you were thinking before. She doesn't need me. She can live out her life much happier with out having the threat of a vampire," he said.

That night I mulled over what he had said. There was still plenty of time to get him back to Bella. I had two whole months. And I was stubborn. I would force him to return.


	5. Christmas with The Cullens

**Hey! Sorry its been a while! Oh and yes I know its a while since Christmas but this is my Christmas chapter. I was going to make a Christmas no matter what time of year it is! Oh and shoutout to all my AHMAZING friends in the roleplay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask cause I don't own.... *tear***

* * *

It was December 18th, almost a month since I befriended Edward, and I sat on the front steps of the school. Edward came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hello," he said.

"Hey, Edward… um… would you like to come to my house for Christmas?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I think Alice and Jasper are coming to see me then though," Edward said as his phone rang.

"They can come too!" I said happily. Alice was always so wonderfully written. And Jasper was a great character as well! He just had some adjustment problems to humans.

Edward answered his phone, "Hello…. Okay see you then," he smiled at me, "Alice says that she'd be thrilled to come to Christmas at your house."

* * *

My mother had fretted to get the house tidied up, "Now who's coming?"

"Edward and his brother and sister, Jasper and Alice," I told her for the umpteenth time.

"And are you and Edward dating?" my mother asked.

"No mom! We're just friends. Just F-R-I-E-N-D-S," I reminded her.

" Sure hang out with him a lot for 'just friends,'" my mom laughed. The doorbell rang, "Oh they're here!" my mother shrieked.

We answered the door, "Merry Christmas!" the three vampires at the door greeted.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled back.

"Come in before you catch a cold! It's freezing outside!" My mother insisted. She brushed against Alice as she entered, "Oh dear, you're freezing!"

I giggled and Alice said, "I'm fine. I just have extremely low amount of body heat."

"Oh well you are a little thing. So skinny," my mother said and my cheeks flared red, "Rebecca explained that you all are a very strict and rare group of vegetarians and all you can have is this thing. I don't know… she made dinner," my mom was always nervous in front of guests.

My mother smiled and left the room for a moment.

"Vegetarians?" Edward laughed.

"Yes. You are that after all a rare type of vegetarians!" I laughed, "Oh and the food I made you isn't really food. I'm a star at chemistry, basically science is the only thing I good at. And well I made a bicarbonate protein, which dissolves easily in water! Oh and by the way it's so cool to finally meet you!"

"Ed did say you were smart," Jasper commented.

"Edward told us all about you," Alice smiled and then whispered to me, "Thank you for helping him through his depression. He was a completely different person when he first left to come here."

I smiled, "I'm not done helping him yet…."

My mother came in, "Rebecca, I think the food's done…"

"Okay! I'll go get it. Mom could you please take Edward, Alice and Jasper into the dining room, please?" I said.

"I'd be happy to," my mom smiled and led them into the next room.

I quickly took the small chicken out of the oven, which was for my mother and me. I quickly gathered the other things for dinner and carried them into the dining room.

"---- she really is a sweet girl, my Rebecca," I heard my mom speaking.

"She is friendly," Alice said.

"And smart," Edward added.

"And now don't forget embarrassed," Jasper said. I was thoroughly embarrassed by my mother. If there ever were a time when I had the urge to smother her with a pillow, this would be it. She's had the notion that I'd die alone. In fact this was the first time I had a guy over. She was probably attempting to get Edward to propose to me or something like that! Mothers! Can't live with them!

I came in with a big bright red face, "H-H-Here's dinner… M-Merry Christmas…."

The vampires laughed, "Merry Christmas!"

We 'all ate' and talked and laughed. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. This was my first happy Christmas since my father had left. This was my first Christmas with vampires and it was GREAT!

Later when dinner was over, we sat in my living room. My mom was still embarrassing me with a photo album of my childhood. No pictures of my father where in there, though. I was happy when she got a phone call from my aunt. She'd be talking for a while.

"So this is a lovely house," Jasper said politely.

"It's got nothing on yours!" I chuckled, "I was so happy to hear that you two were coming,"

"Alice was happy too," Edward smiled, "She needed someone other than family members to talk to," I frowned at Edward, _She should have Bella. _He shook his head at me.

"Yes I wanted to see who was helping my dear brother, "Alice smiled, "So just you, your mom and a dog?"

"Yup," I made the 'p' pop, "So what have you two been doing?"

"We've been in Denali with Tanya's family," Jasper said.

"Laurent was up there to," Alice mentioned, "He's such a gentlemen. Oh and I think there's something going on between him and Irina. I hope these names mean something to you. Edward said you know a lot about us…"

"Yes I know who Laurent is," I tried hard not to think about Laurent's not-so-distant death.

"That is an interesting necklace there, Rebecca," Jasper commented.

"Yeah. I saw that on my first day here. Never seen a human wearing the Cullen Crest before," Edward chuckled.

"What? Oh this?" I reached up and held the crest," I found it in a thrift shop. They said it was an antique. I didn't know it was you family's. Do you wasn't it back?"

"No, Rebecca, you keep it," Edward smiled.

"Presents now?" Alice asked anxiously, "Oh and you're welcome!"

Alice handed me her gift. I unwrapped it and found a new outfit. I looked at the clothes and assumed it was a new style. I was never great at fashion. I smiled, "Its lovely! Thank you Alice and Jasper!"

Next Edward handed me his small box. I breathed deeply then opened it. It was a simple silver bracelet. I sighed, "It's gorgeous," my voice lacked emotion but my actions portrayed excitement, "Thank you."

I reached behind my chair, "Guess it's my turn. Now I didn't have much money to spend this year so I tried the best I could."

"Oh don't worry, Rebecca, they're beautiful!" Alice grinned.

I laughed, "Your welcome. By the way here's your gift!"

Alice opened the little box and inside was a pair of earrings, "Just as pretty as I saw! Thanks!"

"Here you go, Jasper," I smiled and handed him a petite bag. It was a watch and a mood ring, "I thought it would be funny cause you can control others' emotions!" I laughed.

Jasper smiled, "Very thoughtful, Rebecca. Too bad the ring won't work."

"Oh yeah… Forgot that it depends on body temperature!" I laughed.

Now it was time to give Edward his gift. I breathed deeply again. I gave him the large flat box. He opened it gingerly and found a handmade picture frame with a picture of him and me in it.

He smiled, "Its wonderful."

* * *

Soon it was getting late so they were preparing to leave. While Edward, Jasper, and my mother were distracted, Alice pulled me away from them.

"Okay, Rebecca, I need to know something from you," she sighed.

"Go ahead but what can I tell a psychic something she doesn't know?"

"I just need to clarify something with you. What are your intentions with my brother?"

"Me…. With Edward?" I looked her straight in the eyes, "I can assure you that I'm simply going to help him back to Bella. I want him with Bella because that is the way things are supposed to be."

Alice smiled, "Thank you. As you said those words the future changed."

She began to leave when I stopped her, "Why? What was the future before?"

"Nothing, He just didn't go back."

They all left and I helped my mother clean up. Later my mother went up to her bedroom to sleep. I picked up my two presents and returned to my room. I faced my closet and looked at the gifts. The silver bracelet glistened in the light and the outfit was stunning I hugged them then put them into a box and stuffed it into my closet.

"Alice will be disappointed if you don't where that," A voice, which was obviously Edward, said.

"Well, I'm sorry but Bella should have received these gifts instead of me. And if Bella can't have them then I can't have them!"

"You've never met her but your willing to give things up for her," Edward said with admiration, "I saw Alice's new vision."

"Oh yeah?" I yawned as I crawled into bed, "And what do you think?"

"I'm not positive Alice is correct… She's been wrong before and it take such slight things to alter them."

My eyes closed, "I'm determined to keep that vision steady. What was her original?"

"Oh," Edward sighed, "I leave you and don't go to Bella."

"You'll need to leave me anyway so that part isn't a biggie but I'm glad Alice's new vision has you with Bella," with that I fell asleep.

Edward sighed, "But you get hurt."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and my friend (who is the basis of my Anne character) LOVES Jasper and made up his gifts. Okay just a clarification: Rebecca does not hear Edward's last words. Also just incase there are a few of you ready to stone me: I will let you know yet again that this is not an Edward/Rebecca story....**

**Review PLEASE!!**


End file.
